Inte bara vänskap
by Yuu no daikon
Summary: Naruto kysste Sasuke, och nu hatar Sasuke honom. Hur ska det då gå när de blir skickade på ett uppdrag till Sunagakure? SasuNaru, very (very) light ShounenAi, uppföljare till "Den här kvällen"


**A/N**: Tack så mycket för de fina kommentarerna till "Den här kvällen". Det betyder verkligen jättemycket för mig, och jag är väldigt tacksam! Därför skriver jag nu en uppföljare, trots att det bara var tänkt som en oneshot från början. Ni som inte har läst "Den här kvällen" bör läsa den innan, eftersom det kan vara ganska svårt att hänga med annars xP

* * *

**Inte bara vänskap**

Naruto visste inte vad han skulle göra. När han kommit hem gick han direkt och la sa sig, med kläderna på. Fast han fick inte mycket sömn. Dagen därpå sa han till Sakura att han var sjuk och inte kunde följa med på uppdraget. Han såg på henne att hon inte trodde honom, men hon lät det vara. Förmodligen för att han såg helt förstörd ut.

Han vaknade av väckarklockans omilda tjutande. Även denna dagen skulle han stanna hemma. Han skulle inte stå ut med Sasukes äcklade blickar.

"Och hur mår du idag, Naruto?"

Naruto slog nästan huvudet i väggen av överraskning. Kakashi-sensei stod framför honom och såg bister ut.

"V-v-vad gör du här?! Jag är sjuk!"

"Mhm... Sakura sa det. Så jag lät det vara, men idag får du skärpa till dig. Du ser inte sjuk ut över huvud taget", sa Kakashi och synade Naruto, från hans valross-mössa, ner till hans bara fötter. Naruto gav sig en inre klapp på axeln för att han hade valt att sova i pyjamas.

"Jag är visst sjuk!"

"Jaja, klä på dig och ät frukost så ses vi där ute sen, okej?", sa Kakashi irriterat, och försvann därifrån.

"Skit också!", mumlade Naruto för sig själv, och började sedan klä på sig.

"Mår du bättre idag, Naruto?", frågade Sakura när de träffades vid porten till Konoha.

"Nej", fräste Naruto och blängde på Kakashi. Sasuke stod en bit ifrån de andra och gick igenom sin packning.

"Om Naruto kan sluta tramsa så berättar jag vad dagens uppdrag är. Vi ska till Sunagakure och hämta en speciell sorts ökenväxt, som bara växer där. Medicinninjorna behöver växten för att skapa ett vaccin mot en ny sorts influensa som dykt upp. Sakura vet mer om växten, så när vi kommer dit ska hon få visa hur den ser ut. Okej?", sa Kakashi. Alla nickade.

"Då går vi"

Det hade börjat skymma, när Kakashi plötsligt stannade och sa "Vi slår läger här". De hade kommit till en liten glänta, mitt i skogen.

"Va? Men om vi fortsätter gå så hinner vi till Sunagakure snabbare!", gnällde Naruto.

"Var inte du sjuk?", undrade Sakura och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Ehh...jo, vid närmare eftertanke så tror jag att det är bäst om jag vilar", Naruto packade upp sin sovsäck och la sig i den. "Godnatt"

"Vi behöver två som tar första vakten, Naruto", påpekade Kakashi.

"Varför två? Det brukar alltid räcka med en"

"Häromkring finns många rövare och tjuvar, så det är säkrare att ha två som vaktar. Jag föreslår att du och Sasuke tar första vakten, och så vaktar jag och Sakura efter er", sa Kakashi och startade en brasa. Naruto tittade diskret på Sasuke för att se hans reaktion. Han såg irriterad ut, som han alltid gjorde när Naruto kom på tal.

Kakashi och Sakura gick och la sig, och Sasuke och Naruto satte sig runt den sprakande brasan. Naruto kände på sig att det skulle bli en lång natt. Dessutom var han väldigt trött, eftersom han inte fått någon sömn de senaste två nätterna.

"Somna inte, idiot", fnös Sasuke plötsligt. Naruto hoppade till. Han hade inte ens märkt att han hade stängt ögonen.

"Jag somnar inte", fräste Naruto tillbaka. Men han kände samtidigt hur hans kinder blev varmare. Tur att det var så mörkt, annars hade Sasuke sett hans tomatröda ansikte.

"Själva grejen med att vakta är att man ska vara vaken ifall man blir överfallen", sa Sasuke retfullt.

"Haha", mumlade Naruto. Det var i alla fall bättre än att Sasuke inte pratade med honom.

Det gick en timme utan något prat. 'Det var ju typiskt', tänkte Naruto. 'Just när jag trodde att vi var vänner igen'.

"Förlåt"

Bad Sasuke om ursäkt? Varför då?

"Varför ber du om ursäkt?", undrade Naruto spänt.

"...för att jag slog dig i förrgår. Jag brukar inte vara våldsam, men...hm, förlåt i alla fall", sa Sasuke tyst. Han verkade generad.

"Det är lugnt..., det var ju liksom mitt eget fel", Naruto svalde sin rädsla och sa det han trodde förarga Sasuke mest. Han hade ju inget kvar att förlora.

"...ja det var det. Du är en idiot. Men jag vill ändå be om ursäkt för att jag slog dig. Så ta emot ursäkten och håll käften", sa Sasuke irriterat. Naruto kunde inte låta bli att undra om det var Sasukes första kyss. Förmodligen, eftersom han inte verkade vara intresserad av någon.

"Då är det min tur att be om ursäkt", mumlade Naruto. "Men jag ångrar ingenting", la han provokativt till. Sasuke vände sitt huvud mot Naruto för att stirra förargat på honom.

"Du...jag har försökt att ha överseende med din uppblåsta idioti, men nu går du fan för långt!", fräste han ursinnigt.

"Är det så fel av mig att inte ångra att jag kysste dig? Det är ju redan gjort. Det är inte som att jag kan göra det ogjort på något sätt!", nu satt Naruto också vänd mot Sasuke, lika ursinnig. Fattade inte Sasuke? Trodde han att Naruto bara gjort det för att retas?

"Nej, men det hade känts bättre om du åtminstone hade ångrat dig!"

"På vilket sätt blir det bättre för dig? Jag har redan sagt att min ninjaväg är att jag står för det jag säger, och för det jag gör! Lär dig det!", vrålade Naruto.

"Vad betydde det då? Varför?", morrade Sasuke och tittade ner i marken.

"...jag gjorde det för att jag...jag...", började Naruto. Plötsligt blev han avbruten.

"Okej, nu tar vi vakten. Dags för er att sova", Kakashi såg oroligt på Naruto och Sasuke, som satt en knapp meter ifrån varandra och såg ut som att de skulle börja slåss när som helst. Sakura hade också vaknat. De visade inga tecken på att ha hört deras diskussion, men Naruto började ångra att han vrålat så högt.

"Hm", fnös Sasuke och la sig i sin sovsäck. Naruto gick också och la sig. Medan han försökte somna undrade han hur det kunde gå så fel. Nu hatade Sasuke honom ännu mer, men Naruto började förstå att det rörde sig om något sorts missförstånd...

"VAKNA!"

Naruto vaknade omilt när Sakura skakade honom hårt.

"Aj! Sluta, jag är vaken!", sa han och gnuggade sig i ögonen. Alla utom han var redan vakna, och Sasuke blängde argt på honom.

"Packa ihop dina saker, så går vi sen", sa Kakashi och kastade Narutos väska till honom.

Tio minuter senare fortsatte de gå sträckan mot Sunagakure. Sasuke gick först, efter honom gick Naruto, sedan Sakura, och Kakashi gick sist. Naruto var, i hemlighet, glad åt indelningen, eftersom han var rädd att Sasuke skulle försöka slå ner honom om han gick bakom honom. Plötsligt prasslade det i buskarna intill vägkanten. Alla vände sig blixtsnabbt och Naruto var först med att kasta sin kunai. Den flög in bland buskarna och träffade något med ett högt 'plonk'. Kakashi erbjöd sig att kolla vad det var för något. Han gick försiktigt dit, medan resten stod och såg på. Han böjde sig ner för att plocka upp den.

"Den träffade en sten. Det var förmodligen bara ett djur som sprang förbi. Men man kan aldrig vara nog försiktig, bra gjort Naruto!", berömde han och gick sedan tillbaka till ledet. Naruto tyckte sig se Sasuke himla med ögonen, men han var inte säker.

Resten av uppdraget gick bra, utan några komplikationer. Tydligen var ökenväxten de letade efter, väldigt vanlig i Sunagakure, så de hade ingen konkurrens om den. Sasuke höll sig borta från Naruto, men det var väntat. Naruto hoppades att Sasuke skulle förlåta honom, men allt eftersom dagarna gick, och de samlade in fler och fler växter, så började han tvivla. När det var dags att bege sig hem igen, var de fortfarande ovänner.

"Vi slår läger här. Denna gången tar Sakura och jag första vakten, ni får ta andra", sa Kakashi när det blivit kväll. Naruto fick hindra sig från att sucka tungt. Han gick och la sig.

"Vakna", Kakashi ruskade lätt på Naruto och väckte honom betydligt mildare än Sakura hade gjort. Naruto reste sig och såg att Sasuke redan var vaken. De satte sig ner, betydligt längre ifrån varandra än de gjort tidigare. Ingen av dem sa någonting, de väntade på att Sakura och Kakashi skulle somna. Tillslut bröt Sasuke tystnaden.

"Du tänkte säga något förut, innan Kakashi avbröt dig", han lät förvånansvärt vänlig.

"Ja...men du kommer inte gilla det. Så jag låter bli"

Sasuke såg väldigt förvånad ut. Samtidigt verkade han också vara irriterad.

"Du sa ju att du står för det du säger och gör. Det verkar som att det inte gäller längre. Vet du vad, min syn på dig hade faktiskt börjat förändras. Förut tyckte jag att du var en irriterande idiot som inte visste hur man höll käft. Men efter det du sa när vi pratade så började jag tänka annorlunda. Visst, jag blev arg på dig, men samtidigt så kunde jag inte låta bli att tänka att du kanske menade väl. Nu tror jag bara att du är en feg idiot. Jag vill aldrig mer se dig, eller prat..."  
"Håll käften Sasuke! Jag älskar dig!"


End file.
